


The Break-Up Song

by staroceanlove



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staroceanlove/pseuds/staroceanlove
Summary: A comment on his rapping sets Ravi off but the reason for his volatile reaction is not the insult itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I came up with this when the visual of the first sentence came to mind and I worked from there. This is set before the new album Kratos but during promotions for one of their previous albums. Inspired by the fact that the new album has a song written by Ravi and Leo entitled Romance is Over. Contains insulting/offensive language between the members.

"I sometimes look at myself.. " Hongbin says as he checks himself out using his phone's camera.

"Like you're doing right now?" Jaehwan interjects as he passes by him on his way to the door.

".. and I wonder how a person who looks like this," sliding his middle and index fingers from his temple to his chin, "is in a group like this" sweeping his hand in the direction of the others members in the room.

"Cause of your no-talent ass. You're lucky you got into Jellyfish." Wonshik says as he takes a drag from his cigarette. 

Hongbin smirks wickedly, "Look who talks about not being talented. Mediocre rapper." 

"Hey, let's not start this shit again now. Okay?" Hakyeon says looking from Hongbin to Wonshik. "I have a headache, and we have a long day ahead."

"Take some aspirin Hakyeon I don't give a deuce about your headache." Wonshik says as he puts out his cigarette in the ashtray, pushes himself up from the sunken sofa with his hands, and makes his way over to Hongbin.

Hakyeon sighs and walks out of the room.

Now hovering over Hongbin Wonshik says, "Look bitch we only have a few more shows to go and I don't want to hear that big mouth going on about my rapping. But since the topic is mediocrity we cannot fail to mention your acting. You think your pretty boy looks are all it takes to hack it as an actor? You got another thing coming at your ass. At least I can continue with my writing while those looks are going to decline as soon as you hit 30 and not even all the plastic surgery you wish you could afford will be able to save you."

"That shit attitude is what made you lose her. Plus the fact that she is already more successful then you will ever be and right now you are just taking your.."

Hongbin stops as he stands up from his chair pushing his own forehead into Wonshik's which was tilted towards him.

".. frustration out on me." He side-steps Wonshik and waves his hand as he walks toward the door, "I'm going to freshen up. I need to do something to get this cigarette stench off of me."

"Don't let him get to you Wonshik." Taekwoon suddenly says from the corner of the room with his headphones still in his ears.

"Taekwoon I can't wait till we're done with all of this." Wonshik says as he drags a chair over to Taekwoon's corner. 

"You're taking the break-up hard aren't you? You've been alot more tense and reactive to Hongbin's remarks than usual."

"Yes I know. It's stupid, but a part of me thought she was the so-called -one- you know? I'm still too young for marriage and all that, but I fell deep into the ocean for her and I don't think she even dipped her feet into a shallow pool for me."

Taekwoon laughs softly, "that's the lyricist in you. You should write about it you know?"

"About breaking up with her? I don't know Taekwoon."

"I'll help you. I've never fallen in love in that way but I can still be of use. You know me I prefer to keep women at a distance. I need to be in charge."

Wonshik smiles, "don't worry one of these days a woman is going to make you lose all control."

"If the day ever comes I want you there to walk me through it since you've been there more than a few times." Taekwoon says smiling back.

"Okay let's write it. Maybe I can rid myself of this pent-up "frustration," Wonshik says as he makes air quotes, out into the song."

"Yes, that may help, but just to make sure let's go out to the club tonight. You can get rid of some of that frustration in the arms of some lucky woman." Taekwoon says as he pats Wonshik on the shoulder.

Wonshik laughs as he nods his head. "Sure, we'll need some relaxation after today."


End file.
